monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper
Reaper’s Battle Theme Reaper or Death is a unique NPC encountered in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Her current relevance to the plot is unknown, other than to guide Luka’s soul back to earth, but she does provide unique services to Luka. Should Luka die, his soul will be sent to Hades, where Reaper will direct him to a pentagram which will resurrect him at the last place he prayed. If he tries to leave Hades, through the tunnel of light instead, she’ll tell him there is no turning back from there and forces him away. Biography Luka picks up the Key to Hades in Iliasburg, which White Rabbit had intentionally dropped for Luka to use. Upon first meeting Reaper, she will be surprised to see him in the flesh rather than incorporeal form. But then she notices the key and understands that this is the White Rabbit’s doing. Not that she minds much. She does explain to him that he is the only one who can perceive this area of space-time. Most are unaware of its existence. Even Ilias. The comrades with him in Hades aren’t truly there. They are merely a construct of Luka’s mind. His real companions are waiting outside the entrance to Hades, where they see Luka as staring at the door. Reaper then explains that the debris of space-time itself cumulates in this area. However, this is Luka’s own Hades, and thus his memories of past events gather here. Luka’s memories are why each of the bosses he fought in the past can be fought again in Hades. She does get annoyed if Luka summons Adramelech to Hades, though she allows it. If only for Luka to practice. Reaper is capable of changing the “Fundamentals of the world" which means the difficulty. If Luka challenges Reaper, she questions his sanity and refuses to fight him personally. She does, however, provide him with a Monster Lord. Alice XVI. But, if Luka beats Alice, Reaper will be impressed by his skill and fight him personally. If Luka defeats her, she will congratulate Luka, but states that it accomplished nothing in this plane of existence. She suggests putting his power to better use. It’s also worth noting that Reaper wasn’t using her full power. Reaper can allow Luka to begin his adventures anew, through New Game+. But only after you beat the game. All of his companions, levels, and gear will go with him, but he will be sent back to the start of Part 1. If Luka does, she will refer to him as “Space shota”, before sending him back. She also provides the service of erasing all men from his companions, though, she questions why he would want to. Upon finishing Part 2, Reaper will unlock the Labyrinth of Chaos. The end game dungeon of Paradox. She also says that Chaos is even encroaching in Hades, which could prove a problem at medium term. Monsterpedia “The ruler of the Netherworld, she is an administrator who controls death. Her power reaches the realm of godhood, and although her existence is certainly beyond the scope of humanity, her identity and purpose are unknown.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Reaper’s Requiem' – All Foes, Physical, Death 75% *'13 Punisher' – One Foe, Physical, Death 50% *'Reaper’s Scythe' – One Foe, Physical, Death 100% *'Scythe of Confusion' – All Foes, Physical, Confusion 75% *'Flames of Hell' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Membrane’s Requiem' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, HP Drain Strategy While Reaper was not intended to be beatable in Part 1, it is still possible. Reaper is the hardest boss in Part 1 (except the Labyrinth of Chaos bosses). Naturally, she will be hard to beat. You will need a skill called Vicarious Clara. It grants a single character immunity to damage for the next three hits he or she would take, and can be stacked multiple times. You can gain this skill by reaching level nine in the Necromancer Job. You’ll also want immunity to Instant Death. The Ghost and Lowly Apoptosis races get natural immunity to Instant Death; otherwise, Song of Death, which can be gained upon reaching level seven in the Fox Geisha race, will work too. Once you get those two skills up, you can fight her forever using any damaging strategy you want. But it will take a long time. She has 350,000 HP. If you have a Super Star like Saki or Sully, they can provide you with large damage buffs, making the fight go that much faster. You’ll also want Luka to be a level ten Battlemaster, as well as a level ten Valkyrie. If possible, you’ll want him to have access to Focused Spirit, Inner Focused Mind, and Transform. It should be, Transform, Inner Focused Mind, Focused Spirit, and then Crazy Time. Assuming your Super Star was using Song of Offence and Encouraging Dance, you should do something like 10,000 damage per hit. And that one ability hits six times, so that's 60,000 damage altogether. Repeat that combo six times, and she’ll eventually fall. But never let Vicarious Clara go down. Even if you have to waste your combo in order to refresh it. It’s worth noting the Makina skill Electromagnetic Armour and the Insect skill Group Defence do the same thing as Vicarious Clara but cost SP instead of HP and only last for two hits. You could combine those skills with Endure if you’re having trouble getting past the first turn, or try using the Wind Harpy skill Sky Dance to boost your party’s physical and magical evasion by 50% for four turns. Chirp would be the best harpy for this; she has a unique skill called Sparrow Dance which grants the entire party immunity to Sleep and Confusion for ten turns. Since one of Reaper’s attacks induces confusion, this is very useful. Finally, the summoning skill Carbuncle will reflect magical damage back at the attacker. It’s a good idea to have this active along with Vicarious Clara, though it isn’t necessary. Evaluation "Category error 666. Message not found. Booting into safe mode ……reboot preparations competed. Reboot now? Y / N" Selecting N "Invalid selection Reboot now? Y / N" Selecting Y "System Rebooting..." Trivia *Reaper is, of course, based off the Grim Reaper, originating from 14th century England during the bubonic plague. Gallery 80 sinigami st01.png 80 sinigami st03.png 3118_ct_sinigami1.png|Cut-in Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Silk Category:Super Boss